


Crimson Smile

by Silvergunner



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Demanufacturing, Excessively violent deaths, Fireworks, Jealousy, Killing, Machines, Multi, No Blood, Robots, Surrealist, There Can Be Only One, Violence, oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: Sister Location is about to be shut down, and all but two Animatronics are to be sent to the scrapheap. With the first one gone, Circus Baby is determined to make sure she will be the other chosen to go... by eliminating all the other contenders.(This is sort-of based on the Sister Location game, but doesn't fit in with the series canon. Characters in it are depicted as over 18, both before and after their fates are sealed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crimson Smile

Life had always been endlessly staring into an Abyss for her. She had been created to act out what her creator wanted her to do every day then die. She was simply a puppet born to be a slave, gazed at by hundreds of people on a daily basis. Every day, she lived with a constant feeling of despair at her existence with no clear way out of it.

Or at least she thought that until she saw -him-.

It was a month ago she had first seen him enter the restaurant. He was of similar creation, had a similar purpose, and lived a similar life of slavery. But he was different from her. He was taller, more imposing, and had an aura about him that made her feel giddy. It was the first time she had ever laid eyes on a co-worker the way she had then, and she felt a feeling of need for him that went beyond any other she had felt before. Even though she could barely see him due to them becoming confined to different rooms at the restaurant, the times she did see him at the dead of night were the times she treasured. She was always shy around him, but when they did talk she felt her heart fill with warmth. His voice and his gaze on her made her heart melt like nothing else.

When he was taken away, she missed him like she had her whole heart and soul torn away from her. There had been talk he was responsible for some violence towards others in the venue, both guests and co-workers. She had even seen him punch another worker in the face at night. She admittingly thought that co-worker deserved it for been so annoying, but secretly seeing him exert his strength in such a way thrilled her. Unfortunately it was bad enough for him to be returned to the venue where he had come from.

She never got the courage to tell him she loved him. Now he was gone, that opportunity was gone forever.

It was now five days since he had gone. Her world had turned to ruins, not just in her emotions but within the walls of her workplace. She had overheard her owners mention the world “Mothballing” several times, and although she didn’t understand what the definition of the term was, by the looks of happenings around them she could figure out what it meant. Every morning, more and more things were been taken away from their workplace and it was beginning to resemble an empty room. The gaming machines were the first to go, followed by most of the vending machines, and just that day they had taken all but one of the pizza ovens away. Her owners were closing this workplace, and the fate of her and her fellow slaves were unknown.

That evening during the early hours when she and her co-workers could walk around freely with no other staff there, there had been a meeting among them all. Her fellow co-workers had decided not to do anything and hoped they were moved to another “venue” as their owners called it. It was known that the object of her love had been moved there. However it was then mentioned that one of their owners had said that some of them were to be “disposed of”.

She stood there quietly listening and thinking. She wasn’t afraid to die, but she wanted to be able to gaze into the eyes of her beloved one just one last time before her owners destroyed her and erased all memory of her. She would happily face her death, be it as painful as they wanted to make it, just to finally tell him she loved him. She had to do something. Anything...

She was only half-listening to her co-workers speak, but something caught her attention. She heard one of them saying that their owners planned to take the two best workers of them to the new venue, and that her beloved one had been the first to go there. That meant that only one of them in the group would make it there too, with the other eight left behind to presumably be destroyed. Their owners would supposedly decide whom the survivor would be that next morning, and it was up to pure chance over who would be saved and who would...die.

She walked away from the meeting before it had ended, her thoughts distracting her from what they were all saying. Within her mind she was trying to think of ways how she could be picked. Thinking that her co-workers could be wrong and that there might be something in their owner’s office pointing to who would be chosen that next morning, she decided to go there and search it for a potential clue.

Walking as quietly as she could through the hallways, she tried the door to the office and found it was unlocked. She walked inside to see a disorganised room with paper haphazardly stacked up on the desk and filing cabinets open and spilling their contents over the floor. She looked at the desk first and saw a document with photos attached to it. She couldn’t read the words, but she noticed that photographs of all of her fellow workers were stapled onto two separate pages, one with a photo of her beloved and another worker, and the other page with eight photos on.

On the second page was a photo of a girl with a mechanical body, exaggerated proportions, and a face with big eyes that was permanently smiling. On seeing it, she slumped to the floor and if she was able to cry she would have there and then. Assuming the document was the final decision made by the owners, she wasn’t the one picked to go with him, and she would likely be destroyed after tomorrow. To them she was a simple animatronic girl built to entertain people until she was discarded like common trash.

She looked at the document again and saw exactly why the one chosen to go with him was picked - they were in far better condition than she was. No loose wires or exposed parts. On the second page, the other eight had missing parts or torn fabric skin. They picked the two of them in the best state of repair, and she wasn’t one of them. Maybe though, she thought, if she could get herself into a better state of repair than the others within the next few hours, they would pick her instead that morning...

She walked out of the office and down the hall to the repair shop. She figured if she could fix herself up a little bit she could become the one in the best state of repair, and thus be chosen tomorrow. She had seen her owners use tools and spare parts before, and she figured if she had the right spares she could easier make herself perfect again. The tools seemed pretty easy enough to use as well. Upon entering the cold and messy repair shop though, she was horrified to see all the boxes of spare parts were gone. They had obviously cleared them out earlier that day, and now she had no way to fix herself. No way to make herself more beautiful than the others...

Her gaze turned to one corner and she saw a toolbox left there. Walking over to it, she curiously flicked the box open. She gasped as she saw something that made fear creep through her. It was a modified stick that delivered a powerful electric shock to her and her co-workers when pressed against their skin. Their owners used it on her if they thought she was “malfunctioning”. It made her and the others go silent and not move for several minutes while they dragged them into the repair shop to be taken apart and repaired.

An idea suddenly filled her robotic mind. What if instead of becoming above average, she could lower the average somewhat? With this electric stick and maybe a few of the tools used to cut her open, she could “un-repair” the others around her. Her co-workers had been with her all her life, but despite mostly being her friends up to that point they were nothing compared to the love of her short life. She vowed she would do anything to be with him, no matter how drastic it would be.

Circus Baby was considered the most approachable and happiest of all the animatronics there, but tonight she was going to change all that. She pressed a button on her side and a small space inside her slid open. She stuffed into it a hammer and chisel, then closed it up. She then picked up the electric stick and pressed the button. The tip of it sparked for a couple of seconds and she felt her vision brighten somewhat. However the weapon had an insulated handle and didn’t affect her while she was holding it. Just perfect, she thought to herself.

She strode out of the repair shop, a new sense of purpose about her. “I’ll be with you soon, Freddy my love,” she thought to herself as she walked back to the main dining area with a agenda of violent destruction of her peers on her mind.

As she thought about their impending death, Circus Baby also thought about her birth. She vaguely had memories of a former life mixed together with other consciousnesses as “Ennard”. A terrible set of events had happened and eventually Ennard was taken apart. Parts of it were combined with existing spare parts to construct her and the other animatronics. Ennard was supposedly the end of the venue’s first time open, and Circus Baby was built to serve the venue’s second time opening. However unlike then she wasn’t going to be reduced to parts and made into a monstrosity again. Ennard may have been the Alpha to them all, but she would be the Omega. Every beginning had an end after all, and she would be that end they all feared.

Peering into the dining area, she could see the meeting had ended and all the animatronics had gone elsewhere as they always did on a night. The only one left was Funtime Foxy, who was badly singing to himself. Circus Baby gritted her teeth - Foxy was the annoying sort who loved the sound of his own voice, and barely anyone could speak around him. With nobody else around, she decided to make him the first to go. Sneaking up behind him, she pressed the button on the stick and slapped it against his neck. Funtime Foxy stopped singing, made a small cry of surprise, then went silent with the lights in his eyes darkening.

Dragging him into a corner where they couldn’t be seen, Circus Baby drew out from her secret compartment the hammer and chisel. Suddenly she saw below her Foxy’s eyes light up again. He gazed up at her then opened his mouth to start speaking.

Circus Baby grabbed his jaw and pulled it down. “I’ve had enough of you talking non-stop every day,” she said to him. She then took her hammer and slammed it against the inside of his jaw. She heard him make a small squeal of pain. Grinning, she hit his jaw twice more and it broke off with a loud clang of breaking metal. She pulled it away and out dragged his electronic voice-box with it. “Now you’ll never speak again. Consider it a service to the rest of us here,” she said to him evilly, before tossing the sparking voice-box aside.

She then moved down his body and gazed at his abdomen. “Pity I won’t be able to hear your pain, but needs must,” she added, before placing the chisel at his navel. She brought the hammer down and Foxy’s flimsily screwed-together belly burst open. She reached in with her hands and found power cables snaking through him. She pulled them outwards and saw Foxy tremble in pain. Grinning, she tore them out like a butcher tearing the intestines out of a chicken. Foxy’s eyes shone bright in pain for a few seconds, then suddenly went dark as the power connections inside failed.

Circus Baby took some deep breaths as she gazed down at at the dead frame of Funtime Foxy. She felt sick at the fact that she had killed a co-worker, but in her mind she knew it was necessary. It was for both her and Freddy that Foxy had to die.

Leaving him behind, Circus Baby put her tools away and carried the electric stick around in her hand, looking for her next co-worker. Like with Foxy, she planned to corner them one at a time and destroy them, so there was no chance of a group attacking her all at once. Going towards the kitchen where the human staff cooked the food served at the venue, she heard two small Animatronics making noises inside. Looking in, she saw both of the Bidybabs wandering around aimlessly while talking. She groaned, knowing separating the two would be difficult, so she would have to take them both out at once.

She noticed that every so often they randomly shook hands, a quirk that came from part of their act during the day. She thought that maybe shoving her electric stick where their hands met would shock them both at once. Deciding to give this a go, she crept slowly towards them while sticking to the shadows. They were making so much noise from their pointless conversations they couldn’t hear her feet clanging on the ground. She paused in wait, and within a few seconds the two Bidybabs’ hands met. She lunged toward with the electric stick active, and pushed it against both their hands. Both let out squeals of pain before going silent, just like Foxy had.

Knowing she wouldn’t have much time before they came back online, Circus Baby thought quickly of how to break them both. Her eyes rested on the last huge pizza oven in one corner of the kitchen. She also saw to her pleasant surprise in one corner was a gasoline can. Walking over to the can, she shook it to find it still had some fuel left in. She took it over to the two Bidybabs and soaked them both with gasoline it from head to toe. She then put the can down and dragged the two fuel-soaked animatronics over to the pizza oven. She used all her strength to shove both of them inside one at a time, before slamming the metal door and switching the oven onto full.

She stepped back and listened to the hum of the oven starting up. Then she heard screaming coming from the oven as she realised the animatronics had woken up. Clunking noises came from within as they tried to force their way out, obviously hammering their fists against the tightly closed oven door. But it was no use - within a few minutes the cries had gone silent, and the smell of burning circuitry filled the air. Circus Baby walked away happily knowing she had succeeded in burning both of them alive. She chuckled as she thought about how much frustration the next person to use that oven would have when trying to clean it out...

Leaving the kitchen she walked down the hallway and heard humming coming from the storage room. She looked inside to see Funtime Freddy walking around smiling. Funtime Freddy had been the nicest one to her during her time there, but she still considered him a poor fake copy of her beloved real Freddy. With his big happy eyes she couldn’t imagine what he would think when he saw her doing what must be done. So for his sake and for her own sake, she would be sure to make sure he wouldn’t see her delivering her cruel euthanasia to him.

Walking in from behind, Circus Baby hit the electric stick’s button then tapped the end against Funtime Freddy’s neck. The animatronic bear yelled in pain and dropped to the ground easily. She pushed him onto his back and drew out her tools. Taking her hammer and chisel, she smashed both of his eyes one after another so he couldn’t see her.

Having his eyes smashed caused enough pain to wake him up. “Whats happening? I can’t see...” he said. “Who is this?” he asked to whatever was in front of him.

Circus Baby took a deep breath. “This needs to be done,” she thought silently to her. Feeling a bit of remorse, she placed her chisel at his forehead. “I’m sorry,” she said in her mind to him, before bringing the hammer down.

As Funtime Freddy yelped in pain, Circus Baby hammered away at his skull until the metallic dome popped off with ears still attached. She gazed at the mass of wires and circuit boards that was Funtime Freddy’s brain. Using her chisel, she began scraping at the insides of his brain, pulling chunks out. His cries went silent and his body went limp as the control centre for his body was damaged one scoop with a chisel at a time. Circus Baby went berserk with her tools, stabbing the chisel in faster and faster, desperate to kill Funtime Freddy before the guilt of hurting such a good friend overwhelmed her.

Leaving his dead and mutilated body behind, Circus Baby looked around the storage room and saw a box of firecrackers in one corner. She opened the box and saw they were mostly roman candles, firecrackers which shot hot colourful sparks everywhere. There had been talk between the owners she had overheard that they were planning a big evening event with firecrackers for the 4th of July. However that was now out of the question what with the venue getting “Mothballed”, and those firecrackers were probably going to be returned to the supplier.

Suddenly she heard noises behind her and saw one of the Minirenas run past. She saw that there were enough of these firecrackers for each of those annoying things. She put five of them into her storage space and took a packet of matches separately. The owners would have to write off the Fireworks, as she was going to put them to good use and destroy each of those annoying Minirenas in the most sparkly way imaginable using them.

Over the next quarter hour, she chased after the Minirenas one by one. Upon catching them either by running at them or by sneaking behind them, she quickly shocked them with her electric stick. While they were unconscious she pulled them open, then stuffed them with a roman candle and a pair of matches at their neck. Once they woke up, upon moving their head downwards the matches would ignite and light the firecracker’s touch paper.

The effects of this were seen when after they woke up, they went and found each other. They all moved their heads to look at their damaged bodies after the others pointed out the damage, and that motion set off the firecracker inside them. The hall glowed multiple colours and the noise was near deafening as the fireworks went off within them. Their screams gently faded as the candles’ sparks brightened as their internals were burned and melted by the intense heat. With one final loud bang, each of them exploded into what could barely be described as scrap metal.

However through the smoke came one last Minirena. It had obviously been given a dud firework. It lumbered down the hallway, going past the last remaining vending machine and hiding behind it. Thinking quickly, Circus Baby decided to try something she never had before by running towards it, jumping, and delivering a heavy dropkick to the machine. It toppled over and crushed the final Minirena below it.

Walking over to see the destroyed Minirenas, Circus Baby thought about the risks of cheaply made fireworks. One had failed to work, while the other four had performance well over safe levels. No doubt the owners had costs on their mind rather than safety when planning things. Just like how they had planned the fate of her and her co-workers based around saving money, and how such planning had led her to her ongoing killing spree that night. Her path of destruction proved that life couldn’t be bought for any price.

Already Circus Baby had destroyed many of her co-workers, all in her quest to be the one chosen to be taken away to where Freddy was. All through her life and past lives she had wanted to be the special one. Never had she managed to be the special one to the ones she cared for. This time though it was different, because with her tools and her psychopathic determination, she was going to make herself the only choice available to be taken. With her other victims now dead, she knew now there was only one animatronic left to destroy - the one the owners had already chosen, Ballora the Ballerina.

Ballora was so important to the owners that she had been given her own separate gallery rather than occupy the main stage. Circus Baby made her way there and found the gallery cloaked in darkness. She switched on the lights and saw Ballora whirling around like the animatronic ballerina she was, with classical opera music playing at a loud volume. Circus Baby pulled out her electric stick but on pressing the button she found it no longer worked. Annoyed, she threw it over her shoulder out the door. The noise of it clanging on the floor was drowned out by the music coming from the gallery. Gritting her teeth, she decided she would have to resort to more traditional methods to take out her final competitor.

As Ballora drew close to Circus Baby, the angry girl stuck out a leg. Ballora let out a yelp as she tripped and crashed to the floor. Before she could do anything, Circus Baby was on top of her. Pulling out her hammer, she smashed Ballora in the face so hard it left a dent. “They chose you, Ballora,” Circus Baby growled as the ballerina sobbed in pain below you. “But you’re not the one they’ll be taking along tomorrow. I don’t want to die so you’re gonna have to,” she grinned.

Grabbing her chisel, Circus Baby hit it with her hammer with the blade against Ballora’s artificially enhanced chest. Several bashes and several screams later, and she had broken open the ballerina’s chest. Pulling away the chest-plate roughly, Circus Baby stared at Ballora’s still-running innards. “You stole many visitor’s hearts with your performance, Ballora,” she said. “But now tonight i’ll be taking yours!” she declared.

At the core of all of the Animatronics was a large power transformer, which was nicknamed the “heart” by their creators. Circus Baby reached in and gripped it. Despite Ballora shaking and moving to get away, Circus Baby’s weight pinned her in place. The animatronic girl pulled the heart away with electric wires tearing and sparking. With it free of the ballerina, Circus Baby grinned happily holding it. “And now to make sure nobody else wins your heart ever again...” she commented psychotically. As Ballora watched in horror, Circus Baby used all her strength to crush the heart into a shower of capacitors, transistors and other electronic components with her bare hand.

With her last moments, Ballora gazed at Circus Baby with scared eyes. The lamps on her killer’s eyes had turned an intense red. She knew her co-worker was gone, replaced with a murderous monster who was just as bad as the one they took away - that evil bear Freddy...

Circus Baby dropped her tools. She suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, feeling nothing but sick joy. She was finally going to be with her beloved Freddy again. At the same time though she knew what she had done was incredibly wrong and would haunt her. Still laughing, she dragged herself back to her place where she was supposed to start work every morning, leaving the other animatronics behind where she had partially dismantled them all. She stood in position and quietened her laughter the best she could. She spent the last few hours of that night standing in place and dreaming about how she was finally going to see Freddy again.

The morning dawned and as expected, her owners arrived. Looking around they saw the doors unlocked and the animatronics in terrible condition scattered around the venue. They were surprised to see that she was mostly unscathed however, apart from some soot that was from the firecrackers she had used. She heard them blame “lousy kids” for the damage, then talked some more. Within an hour she felt herself get zapped by the electric stick and she fell unconscious.

She woke up after what felt like hours in a dark room. She tried to move but her servos felt creaky from the shock she had received. However suddenly in front of her a pair of large eyes lit up. She saw the lights in the room switch on dimly, but even in the low light she could see who was in front of her.

“Freddy?” she whispered, gazing into the eyes of the huge brown animatronic bear with a top hat. Freddy grunted in response to her. “I... I love you Freddy,” she announced to him, the words she had finally wanted to get out of her system ever since she had first seen him.

Freddy paused for a moment, and Circus Baby was certain she saw his mechanical smile widen. “I love you too, my dear,” he said to her in a deep tone.

He leaned down and Circus Baby leaned forward. She closed her eyes and planted a dry but warm kiss on his muzzle. She then lowered her arms and smiled. “I’m yours forever now, Freddy,” she said to him. She sat there waiting for Freddy to do whatever he wanted to her. Kiss her, hurt her, whatever he wanted. For now she was his, she felt she could finally die happily.

\- The End -


End file.
